


A Day In The Life

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: In the beginning, she thought that everything would work itself out. But sometimes, the lines of friendship are crossed and pitted against one another, and things don't go according to plan... A Lily/James/Remus triangle, work in progress (ON HOLD)





	1. Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

Hey everyone! *waves* This is my first multi-chap story on here...and my newest. I haven't been writing for a while due to certain things, (such as my muse walking out on me), so I hope you like it =)

It's majorly Beatles inspired, as I love them so much, and they were the first thing I heard on my i-Pod as I started to write this.

This first chapter is a prolouge of sorts, so tell me what you think!

_-_-_-_-_

_“Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though they’re here to stay. Oh, I believe in Yesterday.” ~ Yesterday, The Beatles._

-_-_-_-

I’ve slowly begun to realise that life can be a complete mess at times…and that you can be the one to mess it up. And when I say ‘mess up,’ I mean, ‘turn it into a complete disaster.’

At the moment, I’m sitting on the train home from school, watching the rain pour down, droplets staining the windowpane. I follow their trail with my finger, idly registering how cold the glass is.

Today I’m going home to start the summer holidays, a break I feel I, and the people around me, need desperately. I need to sort me head out, to think things through logically. 

Not that I’m ever logical.

I sink back further in my chair. I’m alone in the compartment for the moment; the others have gone to track down the Trolley-Lady. I swear they always seem to be hungry.

Most of the journey back so far has been quieter than usual, my friends talking in hushed whispers, mostly to each other and shifting awkwardly in their seats. I didn’t pay them too much attention. Considering what I’ve done, I probably deserve being sent to Coventry. 

I sigh, my breath steaming up the window, masking the misty reflection of myself in the glass.

Why does life have to be full of so many decisions? So many chances and places were you can go wrong? A thousand and one thoughts buzz around my head, all clambering to be the first played through my mind.

The sudden jolt and click of the door opening registers in my ears. It’s probably one or all of my friends back with armfuls of sweets.

My eyes flick upwards to glance at the arrival.

“Lily.”

I was wrong. I guess my friends have just _casually_ stayed away from the carriage when they met him on their travels.

“I thought I heard you say you didn’t want to talk anymore, James.” I turn my gaze back to the window, not able to look at him for long.

He moves to sit opposite me, the rustle of his clothes the only noise in the compartment, besides the constant rattle of the train as it moves along the track.

“I changed my mind,” James’ voice is quieter now. The decision to see me was probably a last minute thought.

I didn’t think he’d bother.

“I just thought...” He carries on. I can feel his eyes burning into my head, those deep, hazel eyes that I so often lose – _lost_ myself in. My body shudders involuntarily and I wrap my arms around myself.

“You just thought what?” The words are harsh even to my ears. 

I’m sorry, James. Please don’t let me hurt you again.

He continues, whether or not he noticed the angry tone of my voice.

“I just thought I’d say good-bye.”

His voice has such a finality to it that I struggle to hold back a sob. Good-bye as in forever? Or just for now? I never wanted to say good-bye to you...

Those words seem so easy to say in my head, but so hard for my mouth to form.

Instead, I nod, “Good-bye, then.”

Now he looks slightly taken-aback. What else had he expected me to say? There’s only so many times you can say _sorry_ and for it to actually mean something.

“Right,” A hand crosses to the back of his hair, ruffling it self-consciously and he stands up, “Right.”

My eyes are fixed to the floor of the cabin. His footsteps move and the door creaks open again.

I wait for a moment to hear the sound of his footsteps dying away, but it doesn’t come. I lift my head to find him standing in-between the doorway, looking at me.

His eyes catch mine for the briefest of moments and my heart leaps. He opens his mouth to say something and I’m ready to run into his arms, for him to hold me again and say everything will be better soon.

Then, voices approach, and within seconds he’s gone, back down the corridor to his own carriage.

I slump back into my seat as my friends re-enter, their voices lowering and eyes aglow with that they had just witnessed.

I suddenly decide I’m tired and turn away from my friends, away from the world, and fall into sleep.

-_-_-_-

Getting off the train is always a problem.

There are so many people pushing and shoving, shouting and rushing to meet parents, friends, loved ones.

I manage to drag my belongings to a near-by exit, stuck in the rabble, and yet feeling entirely alone. A sudden surge of people from further behind send a wave of movement through the crowd, and the door opens. I’m jostled forwards into the person in front.

“Sorry.” We both apologise at the same time.

As soon as I realise who it is, my face turns red, and I try to pass by quickly.

Remus grabs my hand before I can achieve my goal.

“Let me help you.” His voice is still soft, still gentle. He is so willing to forgive and forget.

Before I can say anything against it, he takes hold of my things and helps me off the train and onto the platform, his hand clasped on top of mine.

I find myself unwilling to look away from him. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” he smiles sadly, as if he’ll never see me again, “I’ll see you after the summer, Lily.”

I mumble my agreement as his face melts away into the crowd.

Picking up my things and beginning to walk towards the barrier between Muggle and Wizarding world, I catch another glimpse of James. He’d obviously just witnessed the entire exchange between myself and Remus, as his expression was full of hurt.

I gaze at him for a quite a while as he waits for Sirius to catch up with him, unaware of my watchfulness, and then think again of Remus, my heart tearing it two.

And then, all of a sudden, it seems my things are being piled into the boot of the car and my parents are asking how my year has gone.

“Oh," I say, a decision beginning to grow in my mind, “Just the same as usual I suppose.” 


	2. Good Morning, Good Morning

Next chapter =) The story sort of really starts now. It may take me a while to get the chapter after this up, as I'm going to be getting a lot of coursework for the next few weeks -_-

I'll try my best though. :)

The lyrics don't really fit into the story this time, but it's the "backing-track" for this chapter, so I'll add them in anway.

Feedback very much appreciated!

-_-_-_-

 Baby you can drive my car   
Yes I'm gonna be a star   
Baby you can drive my car   
And maybe I'll love you ~ Drive My Car, The Beatles 

-_-_-__

The year started in its usual chaotic way. My sister, two years my senior, woke me up with the sound of frantic knocking on my bedroom door. 

“Mummy says get up. The bathroom’s free.” 

Surprised she’d acknowledged my existence, and then realising our mother had probably forced her to, I shouted back my _okay_ just as her bedroom door slammed and the ever-so-dulcet tones of Thin Lizzy began to blare out through the walls. 

I rolled my eyes and got dressed quickly but, as always, the morning went by in such a blur that I was late leaving for the station. Hastily picking up my trunk, wand, cat basket and other essential items, my father drove me to King’s Cross, saying a swift goodbye before taking my sister to college. After he’d gone, I tried my best at being discreet when passing through the barrier, although I probably got a few funny looks from inquisitive eyes as I disappeared. 

As soon as my eyes came across the scarlet coloured train I felt immediately at home. I loved my home, parents and, I daresay, my sister dearly, but magic ran through my veins, and every year the need to stay in the wizarding world grew stronger. I was sixteen, going into my second-to-last year at the best school in the world; I’d miss it greatly when I was gone, perhaps even more than my old, Muggle home. 

The first person I bumped into on the platform was Sirius Black, much to my chagrin. And where Black was, his comrade in arms was always quick to follow. James Potter. 

I disliked Black more than Potter, although a stunt pulled in the summer of last year did almost make me change my mind. Black was too spontaneous, you could never tell what he was thinking behind that curtain of dark hair, and he and I clashed horribly. Although, we did seem to have a mutual agreement to disagree. 

“Don’t worry, Evans,” he smiled toothily at me, reading my mind with uncanny perception, “James is begging for a supply of Dungbombs his mother confiscated, and judging by the look on Mrs P’s face, he’ll be there a while. Not that he wasn’t _dying_ to see you, of course.” He winked. 

My eyebrows rose, but I stayed silent; I was far too used to the innuendos made by either of them for them to have much impact. 

Black heaved his things onto the train and offered to do the same with mine; a thought felt gesture to anyone who didn’t know the boy’s natural aptitude to cause disaster with the touch of a finger. 

I accepted, cautiously, and we parted ways once inside the corridor, and I started to search for an empty compartment, keeping a sharp eye out for any of my friends along the way. 

Instead of finding friends or compartments, I found Remus, who was walking in the opposite direction. “Black went that way,” I indicated behind me. 

“Thanks,” he smiled, “How was your Summer?” 

I let out a small laugh and regaled him with a short description of the events of the past two months; outings, visits and the occasional trick on my sister. I asked him the same question, and he answered merrily, both of us chatting for a while. 

Remus Lupin was a Marauder, a dangerous breed to consort with at the best of times but, when we’d both become Prefects in our fifth year, we gradually spent more time together, and now I should say we were pretty good friends. 

He was just telling me about his trip down to Cornwall when a voice spoke over him, “’Scuse me, Lupin, but you’ve hijacked our friend long enough, I think.” 

A head of blonde hair appeared behind Remus, Marlene McKinnon. 

“Wotcher, Lils. Good hol?” 

I made my apologies for my friend, knowing she wouldn’t do it herself, and waved good-bye to Remus, promising to catch up with him later. I then followed my best friend, (and I can honestly call her that, although we fall out practically all the time), to her compartment, where I found Emmeline and Alice already sitting down. 

The four of us, reunited after a long break apart, all hugged and chattered as the train pulled from the station, giggling like girls do over the latest gossip on what we had all been up to over the holiday. 

I thought nothing more of my brief encounter with Remus until Marlene suddenly stated, about half way through the trip, “And Lupin was flirting with you earlier, wasn’t he, Lils?” 

And, amongst squeals of excitement and yet more laughter from my friends, I guess that’s what started the ball rolling. 


	3. Things We Said Today

 Well, here's the next chapter =) Sorry it took longer than my other updates; life is extremely busy right now.

There's no song to this, 'cause I couldn't think of one that would fit.=/

Enjoy!

\---- 

We arrived at school just after 8 o’clock, all ready and changed into our uniforms. Getting off the train, I caught another glimpse of the Marauders. Remus gave me a cheery smile and Black mock-saluted, actions which made my friends laugh and nudge me in the arm oh-so-discreetly. I frowned and promptly told them to shush, before realising that James wasn’t part of their little group.

“Oh no...”

“Evening, Evans. Long time no see.”

My friends had miraculously disappeared by that time, Marlene giving me a thumbs up before climbing into a carriage. I turned around slowly, bracing myself.

In front of me stood James Potter himself; all 6ft 2 inches of him. He grinned down at me before linking my arm in his and, before I could protest, dragging me to a carriage.

“Potter, this is really uncalled for,” I huffed, moving to sit in one corner. He took a place opposite me, leaning back with his hands behind his head. I had a sudden urge to knock that silly grin off his face.

“Now, now, I just wanted to make up for not greeting you earlier –” “It wasn’t a problem,” I interjected. “– and to apologise.”

I blinked, looking up. The high-and-mighty James Potter _never_ apologises; he’s as stubborn as a mule.

“For what exactly?” Sudden images of the carriage bursting into flames or something horrid jumping out on me sprang to mind, but the sudden, serious expression on his face blocked them out.

“For last term...you know, by the Lake.”

I scoffed, crossing my arms and ready to berate him for even having the audacity to speak to me on the subject. Before I could open my mouth, however, he’d grasped my hand from across chairs, “I mean it. And I know you’re going to shout anyway but just shut your pretty mouth for a second and listen.”

I automatically did as I was told, a blush rising to my cheeks. Somehow, my hand was disconnected from my body and I couldn’t push him away.

He sighed, ruffling his black, messy hair with the free hand, “I’ve been a prick to you, I know. So...I’m sorry. Not just for the Lake thing, either. Girls do funny things to blokes, you know. I guess I was just trying to get you to notice me. If you haven’t guessed by now, I fancy you a fair bit.”

He cracked that lazy, half grin of his, releasing my hand and sitting back again, “That’s all, I guess. Sorry I kept you from your mates; I’ll let you go now.”

I was completely dumbfounded by the impromptu speech and confession. What were you supposed to do when a bloke suddenly said he fancied you, and was serious about it?

“I...well...erm...” Coherent speech flew out of the window, which was a first when it came to him. Insults and quick-fire remarks were my specialty.

“You don’t have to say anything,” he assured, seeming completely at ease, “I don’t expect you to forgive me lightly...Let’s start again. Friends, yeah?”

Most of his speech flew completely over my head until I caught the word _friends_.

I stared at him, really, truly, _looked_ at him. Looked at the boy that I had grown up with; grown to hate. He was tall, lanky, and his rebellious black hair suited his personality to perfection. A mischievous smile, mischievous eyes...eyes that held an aspect of sincerity in them, eyes that hypnotised you, absorbed you into their depths. Could I really be _friends_ with him?

“I...” I paused, considering.

“Alright.”

Part of me wondered what I had gotten myself into, but the other, more illogical thoughts beat them down.

The look on his face was one of mild surprise, but he quickly covered it up with his usual casual charm, “Brill; see you around, Evans!”

He swung himself out of the carriage with a wink as we slowed to a halt next to the entrance to school. I watched him go, somehow not able to keep my eyes off him.

James Potter was a ruddy enigma.

 ------

“Attacks in Clapham, Kent, Derbyshire... _Merlin_ , they’re everywhere!”

“What do you expect, Em? Everything’s getting worse now.”

A few hours later, we were all back into our old dorms, taking over all our old favourite spots and alcoves, and generally making ourselves feel back at home.

Emmeline was sitting cross-legged on her bed, reading out the contents of the day’s Daily Prophet to us as we sorted our things out.

“Listen to this: _The attack at Newark-On-Trent, Nottinghamshire, left fifteen Muggles and six wizards’ dead, which included the entirety of the McCarthy family. David McCarthy, our esteemed editor-in-chief, was a respected and long-term member of this newspaper, and will be sadly missed. The Ministry arrived just after three o’clock on Friday morning, and modified the memories of any Muggles nearby. Ministry officials still have not confirmed whether this is the latest in a string of attacks on Muggles and Wizarding folk alike by ‘You-Know-Who.’_

“What do you mean, ‘still have not confirmed?’” Marlene asked angrily, shoving her suitcase underneath her bed, “Of _course_ it was him!”

Alice and I nodded in agreement, but Emmeline shrugged and began to carry on reading.

“Oh, Emmie, don’t,” I said, clambering into my own bed, “I’d rather not hear anymore.”

So she flicked onto the gossip section, and I half-listened in amusement as my friend’s argued over whether Celestina Warbeck really _was_ going to marry the lead singer of _The Gobstones_.

That night, I dropped to sleep quite quickly, the conversation I had with James drifting in and out of my mind. I’d completely forgotten Marlene’s comment about Remus, that is, until the end of September, when certain happenings drew us closer together. 


End file.
